Godzilla vs Destroyah vs Titan
by laze jovanov
Summary: A group of scientests have invented a weapon which sends both Godzilla and Destroyah into a new realm.
**It is Z-King's 'Godzilla vs Titan' story that inspired me to do this one so kudos to him**

* * *

 **SSSSSKKKKRRREEEEEOOOOOOOOONNNGGG !**

Godzilla was locked in an extremely savage battle against one of his deadliest foes yet...Destroyah ! Meanwhile A group of scientest in a last ditch attempt to elminate both monsters created a devica that could create wormholes for a limited amount of time. As the mutated dinosaur and mutated crustacean battled in Tokyo, the Tv that the device build in it was aiming at the deadly monsters as they continued to battle. An in no time it fired it's attack hitting both monsters and both seemingly disappeared from the face of the Earth !

* * *

The Wall Maria has been brached once more.

A horde of Titans 7-15 meters tall marched forward to devour helpless humans.

This town had four Humans who have the ability to transform into titans they are known as Titan Shifters but only one of them fights on the side of humanity after witnessing his mother being killed by a titan. Enraged and filled with hatered after the death of his mother, Eren swore to kill any and all titans including the ones he once called 'friends'.

"Another one dead" Armin said

"But more are coming" Mikasa said before turning to her foster brother "Do you think it's them ?"

"Who else would it be ?" Eren snarled "But right now we have to focus on killing these titans before we get to them !"

"But first we have to get these citizens out of harms way' Armin said

"I agree" Mikasa said

"Alright but when they come I'm going to kill them !" Eren said with determantion

However unknown to everyone else they are about to face a threat unlike any other.

On the other side of the district another group was having trouble with a 15 meter tall titan that was attacking. It tried to catch and devour several corps members on in particular Sasha Blouse (also known as potato girl)

Sasha tried to use her 3D meneouver gear to escape the titan that was after her,but to her horror it managed to capture her in it's hand.

The smiling titan moved her closer to it's face as it opened it's mouth ready to devour her. But before it could devour her...a beam composed of pure pink energy was shot and hit the Titan in the back effectivly desolving it's flesh and turning it into a skeleton,Sasha luckily was out of reach of the beam. The skeleton was now falling into pieces and Sasha was falling from great height but luckily her teammate Connie grabbed her before she could touch the ground and took her to the rooftop.

"Sasha what the hell where you doing" Connie demanded angrily

But Sasha did not answer but had a shocked expression on her face as she pointed her palm at a certan direction

With little hesitation Connie turned his attention to where his friend was pointing at,and when he did so he too had the same expression as she had on her face.

It was an extremely bizzare creature,it was neather a human nor a titian,it was almost 60 meters tall. It had an almost crab-like build,a long neck with an even longer tail,it had large spear-like appendeges on it's back and with smaller crab-like pincers attached to it's chest and it also had another pincer at the tip of it's tail . It had two pure yellow eyes and an unusual head with insect-like jaws. This creature was not alone...

On the top of the wall Maria stood three people as they watched the carnage between human and titan. These people were once a part of Survey Corps.

They are infact all Titan Shifters,but one of them left the Survey Corps to protect a very dear friend by the name of Historia Reiss,unlike her partners who left it for unknown reasons.

Ymir is now tied up because her fellow Titan Shifters do not trust her

"And the point of me being here ?" Ymir asked

"Just wanting to know if you have second thoughts about joining us" Reinner answered while looking at the carnage

"I told you I'll join you as long as no harm comes to Historia" Ymir answered

"And she won't be as long as you don't fight us" Reinner said as he turned around

Bertolt meanwhile was ignoring the two as his focuse was still on the battle until something caught his eyes

"Look !"

He gained the attention of the two

"What is it ?" Reinner asked

"Look at those..." Bertolt said as he pointed at a certan direction and when Ymir and Renner looked they were both shocked at what they saw.

Unknown to them they were spied by the only Titan Shifter who is on the side of humanity. Eren looked in anger at his former friends who are now his enemies ! He was about to strike the both down until he was stopped by Armin and Mikasa.

"Eren wait !" Armin yelled

"What ?" Eren sneered "Both Reinner and Bertolt are there ! We should..."

"Eren !" Mikasa snapped "Look at that..."

When he turned he was filled with shock

"What are those ?" Eren asked

They did not know but they were in fact looking at the deadliest creature that mankind has created ! Destroyah ! Or more specefially Destroyah in his Aggregated forms. There were adleast 5 of them and each one was nearly as tall as the Colossal Titan ! They were all attacking and killing both humans and titans alike.

A titan has cornered a young woman and was about to grab her until...a sharp spike bursted from it's chest. The entire titan was impaled by one of the Aggregated Destroyaha who lifted the titan and unwillingly and unknowing saved a human life. The Destroyah then grabbed the titan in it's crab-like pincers before ripping it in half,throwing the lower body on the ground while bringing the upper half closer to it's jaws and shot out it's inner jaw which brutally decapitated the titan's head.

Another Destroyah lifts a 15 meter titan with it's pincer-tipped tail before smashing it against the wall.

An Aggregated Destroyah unleashes it's Micro-Oxygen beam which reduces both humans and titans to skeletons.

Everyone were shocked at the these new creatures' sudden arrival. But were even more shocked at seeing these creatures killing titans like they were a walk in the park

Bertolt had a shock of pure horror on his face while Ymir and Reinner had more of a awe and shock expression

Eren was filled with shock,fear,horror,anger and a bit of joy. He was happy to see these creatures slaughtering titans but angry at the same time when seeing these creatures killing humans as well.

The Aggregated Destroyahs continued their attack on both races without showing any mercy and without showing the slightest bit of remorse.

Hange on the other hand was eager to study these new creatures but still frightened at they were currently doing

The three Titan shifters were left astonished at how powerful these 5 creatures were and how easily they were killing humans and titans as well as easily destroying the town with little effort.

Reinner sneered at these creatures,if these creatures don't stop they are going to make their mission extremely difficult if not impossible

Reinner started to walk at the edge of the wall until Bertolt stopped him

"What are you doing ?" He shouted

"I'm going to try and stop them" He answered as he turned around

"That is foolish" Ymir said

They turned to face her while she was watching the carnage

"Look at them they are all killing the titans. All of them are much larger than our titan forms and they have us outnumbered" Ymir pointed out

Reinner frowned at this knowing full well she was right

"But I've got to try and fight" He said with rage

"Not you me"

Reinner turned to Bertolt with surprise

"My titan form is slightly larger than them,perhaps I can kill these creatures" Bertolt said with a brave tone though his comerads could see his fist shaking with fear

"I'm unsure about this" Reinner said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder "But if you think so,I believe in you"

Bertolt smiled at his friend

"If you're in trouble I'll back you up" Reinner said

"Okay thank you Reinner" Bertolt said then turned to Yamir hoping some luck from her as well.

Ymir was still looking that the carnage and said"Try not to die"

Bertolt nodded as he turned at the creatures who were still busy killing and destroying

He took a deep breath before pulling a needle and with great force jammed it into his shoulder before jumping off the wall.

An Aggregated Destroyah was eating the lower half of a 7 meter titan,while another was blasting several fleeing humans with it's Micro-Oxygen ray.

Humans and Titans were fleeing from the giant arthropods. They continuned to attack until a bright yellow light flashed behind them. Causing them to stop their attack.

The Corps memeber knew what kind of light it was and they knew all to well what it meant.

All 5 of the Aggregated Destroyah's truned their attention to the source and found that it was another titan. however this was not like the other titans,it's muscles were completely exposed and it was MUCH larger than the other titans. It was a slight bit taller than they were but not that much taller.

Eren turns his attention to the Colossal Titan,the same titan that broke Wall Rose years ago,the same titan who let the other titans in,the same titan that let the titan that killed his mother in.

Enraged Eren was about to attack until he was stopped by Levi who stood in front of him

"Get out of my way !" Eren demanded "I have to..."

"No you don't..." He said calmly shocking Eren

"It seems the Colossal Titan wishes to fight these creatures and given how easily they were slaughtering Titan let him try."

Eren was about to argue with Levy but was cut off...

"I know what he has done but you can hold you're desire to kill him until the fight is over,that way he'll be weakened " Levi said

Eren angrily sighed and Armin and Mikasa were there to comfort him

The Destroyahs were unsure how powerful this foe is and are not willing to find out. They quickly came at each other and merged resulting in a bright orange light that was even brighter that The Colossal Titans.

"What's happening !?" Eren asked

"I-I don't know" Levi answered

Soon the light died down,allowing everyone to see what was going on. Now everyone were filled with shock and awe on their faces,they crab-like creatures were now fused into one enomous being. Bertolt was now looking up in shock at what he was seeing.

This creature was now even bigger than the Colossal Titan, it was 120 meters tall and appeared to be 230 meters long. It looked somewhat humanoid but not even close to a titan in terms of appearance. It had a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth,it had three claws/fingers on both of it's hands,a large pincer at the tip of it's long tail and a sharp horn on it's forehead !Ymir and Reinner were now starting to worry even more at the sight of this creature,seeing it is now towering over their friend.

Destroyah let's out a blood-curtling roar at his opponent.

Bertolt was to filled with shock and fear to react at this. Destroyah however did not give him any time to react as he suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the Titan Shifter by the throat with his three-clawed hand before smashing his head on the ground very hard. Destroyah then delivered a powerful kick to the Colossal Titan sending him crashing through some houses.

Destroyah was now walking towards the fallen titan while preparing to shoot him with his Micro-Oxygen beam. However the Colossal Titan threw large rocks and debries at Destroyah to distract his,but only suceeds in slightly annoying the deadly mutation. Destroyah fires his Micro-Oxygen beam from his mouth and hits the Colossal Titan's left shoulder and brutually amputates his left arm.

The Colossal Titan cries in pain as his severed arm falls to the ground.

Everyone was amazed at seeing this creature smashing and injuring the Colossal Titan so easily and the Colossal Titan had done no damage to it whatsoever.

Eren had never imagined that the Colossal Titan could be beaten down and injured like that. Eren actually allowed himself to have slight smile of joy at this despite the fact that Destroyah is responsible for killing many innocent humans.

Destroyah then turns around and suddenly grabs the Colossal Titan by the throat with his pincer that was at the tip of his tail, before throwing the titan once more with his tail alone causing the Colossal Titan to crash on the ground.

Reinner who was watching the battle could not take it any longer he could not allow to see his friend being brutally tortured by this creature to death. Grabbing a pocketknife ,before turning to Ymir. She gave him an expression that it would be pointless to battle this monster,though he ignored her as he ran to the edge of the wall and stabbed himself and fell.

Destroyah was about to go after him until he saw another flash of light. He turned around to see another Titan smaller than the one he is battling but this one appeared to be armored and it was charging at the powerful crustacean. Destroyah raised an eyebrow while looking at this titan thinking it was extremely brave or extremely foolish.

The Armored Titan did not care that this creature was many time bigger than he was.

Destroyah then proceeds to unleash his Micro-Oxygen ray at him. The Armored Titan however jumped out of the beam's range but failed to see Destroyah's three fingered hand which grabbed him in mid air. Destroyah was holding the Armored Titan with one hand,he decided to give this titan a painful demise.

Destroyah now revealed an unbeliveable trick up his sleeve. He opened something behind him,everyone was filled with shock and awe when they saw...

"Are those...wings ?" Armin asked in shock

"I think so !"Mikasa said "But...that's impossible..."

Eren was left shocked at how could such a creature,a creature bigger than the Colossal Titan could take to the sky.

"I wonder if those wings are simply for display" Levi asked rather curious as he estimated that creature's wings span is 210 metes wide

His question is soon to be answered with the unbeliveable truth. With a mighty flap from his wings the seemingly land-based creature takes to the air,leaving everyone shocked at this. Armin and Mikasa along with the two Titan Shifters looked up in shock as Destroyah flew over the wall they were was standing on. All the towns people,all the men,women and children looked up in shock and awe.

Destroyah was now flying over the district and has now entered very high altitude while still holding the Armored titan in his clutches. Then Destroyah releases him sending the Armored Titan plummeting at an extreme speed and causing him to crash and destroy several houses and kill several more titans upon landing/crashing.

Destroyah then lands where the Armored Titan fell before folding his wings back. Leaving everyone shocked as they had never expected this creature to have such an ability.

Destroya eventually reached the spot to find the Armored Titan seriously injured but still alive. The Armored titan opened his eyes just in time to see Destroyah's foot coming down on him.

BOOM !

Connie flinched at his former friend being stomped like that,while Eren on the other hand was secretly overjoyed at witnessing this.

The Colossal Titan had gotten up once more as his left hand is now fully regenerated. He looked at Destroyah and his eyes widened in shock when he sees Destroyah mercilessly stepping on his friend . The Colossal titan ten charged at the brutal monster and slammed his right shoulder in Destroyah's side and manages to push the larger creature though Destroyah still held his footing.

He looked over to his friend to see the Armored Titan was still barely alive but had enormous cracks in his armor. Enraged the Colossal Titan glared degrees at Destroyah who was unimpressed. With a sudden roar of rage the Colossal Titan charged at the mutated crustacean and manages to deliver two powerful punches across Destroyah's face however the arthropod retaliated by suddenly charging and aiming his horn at the Titan Shifter before stabbing him in the chest with his horn. The Colossal Titan lets out a cry in pain. Destroyah then lifts the entire 60 meter Titan with his head alone before grabbing him by the throat with his pincer-tipped tail throwing him at Wall Rose.

"MOVE !" Eren shouted freeing everyone from their shock just as the Colossal Titan's whole body came crashing on the top of the wall,as the wall crumbeles to pieces it left an opening for more titans to enter.

"The wall is destroyed !" a male citizen shouted

"The titans will get in !" a woman shouted

Eren,Armin and Mikasa landed on the road as they watched the Colossal Titan being buried under the rubble while other members were trying to get citizens to safety.

The Colossal Titan emerged from the rubble extremely weakened, he looked only to be met with Destroyah once more. Destroyah lifted his head up and his horn started to glow a yellow color,Destroyah had activated his Horn Katana.

The Colossal Titan's eyes widened in fear as Destroyah's head suddenly came down with great speed and force.

SLASH !

A large slash mark appeared going from the top of the Colossal Titan's head to down to his toes. In a few seconds the Colossal Titan's entire body was split in two as the two pieces crashed on the ground. Bertolt the Colossal Titan is dead.

The Armored Titan had revered back into his human form as he came out of the footprint,he looked to his friend being cut in half with Destroyah looking down on him.

Filled with rage and sorrow he started to walk towards Destroyah,determined to get revenge for his friend,but was stopped when Ymir put her hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing more you or I could about it" Ymir said "We must plan ahead"

Knowing that this is true he nodded sadly before looking at the body of his dead friend.

"This is not over" Reinner said before Ymir turned to her Titan form,took him and carried him away.

Everyone over the Wall cheered at the defeat of the Colossal titan,however these cheers soon ceased when Destroyah turns his attention to them. Destroyah narrows his yellow eyes at them and charges up preparing to blast the Corps members with his Micro-Oxygen ray. He was about to unleash it until...

 **SKREONG !**

A mighty yet familiar (to Destroyah) roar stopped Destroyah's attack

"What's that ?" Historia asked as she pointed at a certan direction. When everyone turned turned to where she was pointing at,they were filled with surprise,shock and awe

There was another creature coming towards the wall,it was not as big as Destroyah but still larger than the Colossal Titan,this creature was 100 meters tall,it had maple-leaf shaped spines on it's back,it looked slightly more humanoid than Destroyah,it had scaly skin,four fingers and toes and a long tail. This creature was in fact...Godzilla !

Godzilla ever since arriving in this world had searched to far and wide to for Destroyah and end the prehistoric crustacean menace !

"Looks like those two are about to fight !" Armin said

and indeed he was right

Destroyah opened his bat-like wings and with a few flaps he was airborn ! Destroyah flew over the Maria Wall and the town and was flying streight at the massive mutated theropod dinosaur.

Godzilla roared at Destroyah and gets ready to attack. However instead of attacking him head-on Destroyah flew past him...but not without suddenly wrapping his tail around Godzilla's neck. Destroyah lands on the ground and brings Godzilla on the ground as well. Destroyah unwraps his tail from Godzilla,Godzilla quickly gets up and gets ready to face against the deadly crustacean . Destroyah shoots his Micro-Oxygen beam from his mouth hitting Godzilla,but Godzilla retaliates...as his spines began to flash bright blue

Everyone looked on in wonder and shock as Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath a beam composed of superheated radiation and hit Destroyah right in the chest. This has some effect but it is not truly enough to subdue the superorganism.

Destroyah and Godzilla charged at each other,Godzilla smashes his mighty fist hitting Destroyah in the head hard,Destroyah roars in pain but uses his pincer-tipped tail to grab Godzilla by the back of his neck. But Godzilla kicks Destroyah hard in the chest where he previously had blasted him with his Atomic Breath causing Destroyah roar in pain and to release his grip.

Godzilla's spines now suddenly began to brighten up becoming fiery red.

Godzilla unleashes his Red Spiral Ray hitting Destoyah in his shoulder and braking through the arthropod's exoskeleton. Destroyah roars in pain as yellow blood started to bleed from his wound

Eren along with all the humans were stunned to see that creature that the Colossal Titan was trying so hard to defeat had been mortally wounded by a single attack from this new creature.

Destroyah takes a few steps back before flapping his wings and going back to the air. Destroyah attempted to escape Godzilla's wrath but the irradiated dinosaur was not willing him escape so easily as Godzilla once again unleashes his Red Spiral Ray hitting Destroyah's right wing and making whole in it thus causing Destroyah to plummet down,making a huge crash.

"Is it over ?" Connie asked

"I don't think so." Eren said

"No it's not over" Levi said

Destroyah suddenly gets up and glares at Godzilla with his yellow eyes before activating his Horn Katana.

Destroyah roars as he slashes Godzilla's chest,Godzilla roars in pain as blood started dripping from his wound. Destroyah then proceeds to do it again but as he attacked...the unthinkable happened.

"What ?!" Eren exclaimed

Godzilla had grabbed and stopped Destroyah's Horn Katana with his hands...before ripping Destroyah's horn from his forehead causing a massive amount of blood to escape his wound. Godzilla then unleashes his Red Spiral Ray right at Destroyah's face and completely obliterates the crustacean's head !

Everyone was left silent as Destroyah's headless body hit the ground. But it was not quite over as the body began splitting into human-sized Juvenile Destroyahs. Godzilla made short work of this as he completely annihilates them with his Red Spiral Ray.

Godzilla lets out a roar of triumph.

Godzilla then slowly turns his attention towards the humans that were still in the district.

Eren along with Armin and Mikasa waited for this new creature to make a move but instead of attacking Godzilla turned his back and began to slowly walk away from them.

"Did you see it's beam !" Hang asked in excitement "And that other one's wings how it was able to fly ?"

"Do you think it is a god ?" Sasha asked

"With that kind of power it must be" Historia said

Mikasa turned to Eren

"Do you think it's return ?" Mikasa asked

"I don't know...but I think it might" Eren said as he watched Godzilla continue to walk

However unknown to everyone else one of the small small near-microscopic crustaceans which Destroyah as a whole was made of secretly escaped and made it's way into a small stream.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed my story and hope you liked it. I apologize for any spelling errors.**


End file.
